Demigods: The Traitor
by Flora-Aurora
Summary: A story about a new set of demi-gods using characters created not by me, by the lovely people who reviewed this I owe it all to them!A new prophecy, 5 new demigods, and 1 big problem. Monsters and traitors are just the start.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight blasted through the gap in the violet coloured curtains; creating a beam of pale, butter yellow light that directed itself directly into Kristina Levy's face, awaking her from her drowsy sleep in the Apollo cabin. She opened her eyes grudgingly, and retracting from its brightness, bended the beam of light out to the other direction. It was just one of the freaky talents she was born with, she had certain abilities with light, she was able to bend light, create illusions and emit orbs of light from her hands, she didn't like it at first, but she learnt to love it, it was a skill that many didn't have. She ran a hand through her tangled black bob, and rubbed her green-blue eyes, the exact colour of her father Apollo. Realising there was no hope in getting back to sleep she drew the curtains to reveal a sky the colour of diluted blue ink, and started getting ready for another day at camp.

Meanwhile, at the sparring arena, William Kilmurray and Jake Cotton had already started their day. They ducked and dived as they fought each other with their swords. They loved doing this, and this was one of the many perks of being in Camp Half Blood. William and Jake had become friends pretty much immediately, they had arrived at camp at pretty much the same time, so they both it as strange as each other when they had first came. They also both had similar experiences with hellhounds; both had similar consequences too, so they could relate to each other easily. Jakes mother was attacked as well as him by a hellhound, leaving her needing to have constant supervision in a hospital, Jake couldn't live with himself because of this, and he couldn't bear to see his mother again after what he caused, so stayed at camp all year round, staying with most of his siblings at the Hephaestus cabin. William had fared slightly better, although the hellhound attack was slightly more vicious, leaving him with a pale pink scar up the side of his right arm. He had been travelling to Camp Half-Blood with his father, when one had attacked, almost killing his dad. William was very thankful for his mother, the goddess of victory, Nike, at this moment as he had prayed to her when he was in most danger, and his two swords had appeared at his sides, and he had managed to destroy the hellhound. Luckily, William's father made it unscathed, but he still was traumatised by the event, and hasn't really been the same since. The boys were laughing as they fought, Williams chestnut mop of hair kept on flying into his eyes and making him lose concentration for a second, giving Jake and unfair advantage he believed as Jake didn't have any hair difficulties with his short, spiked black hair. They continued to fight, mixing skill, speed and agility to see who would come out on top, until Jake managed to press his blade up against William's throat, and also incorporating a twist of the thumb to allow William to drop his weapon. "I knew I would get you in the end!" exclaimed Jake, giving William a high-five as he did so.

"I'll say it again, you probably are the better fighter, but that doesn't mean you're the fastest! RACE YOU BACK TO MY CABIN! GO!" shouted William, as he sped off down the track to the main camp.

"Hey! That's not fair!" screamed Jake, as they both ran down the path, laughing so much probably the whole camp could hear.

The Aphrodite cabin was a busy affair in the morning; you needed a gas mask if you didn't want to inhale any hairspray or perfume. Constantly, you heard shouts of 'Can I borrow your eye shadow?' or 'Does this top make me look fat?' All of this was a bit too much for Lola Thompson, as she tied her curly blonde hair into a messy bun, trying not to sneeze at the assortment of powders drifting through the air. She just desperately wanted to get out in the fresh air. Lola wasn't very conventially 'Aphrodite'. She wasn't that fussed on looks or image, and wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the cabin, though she was still pretty. She wasn't squeamish or not afraid to fight either, and she loved to chariot race and Pegasus ride. However, she loved romance and partying, so there were a few factors in her that were obviously influenced by her mum. Although she wasn't the most popular in the cabin, it was very different at her mortal school. Her father owned a very well-known, popular company, so Lola was very rich, gaining her many friends at her school. She saw through these people however, and tried to stay away from them. As she battled her way through the throngs of clothes and make-up she made her way to the door, after tripping on a few stray shoes, and into the morning air.

The sea washed upon the pebbly sand, making a satisfying swooshing noise as Intrepide Mont sat on a rock on the side of the beach, watching the waves go in and out as her green eyes followed a bird swooping down low by the sea. She had been awake since six, after having nightmares, she realised that there was no point going back to sleep, as there was no point, and she was too frightened. She didn't act frightened though, being a daughter of Ares, she felt obliged to act tough. She also didn't really want many excuses for people to talk to her as she preferred her solitude, with an exception of a few people she trusted. Intrepide had had a very traumatic past dealing with monsters; she had lost many a person she loved because of them and because of who she was. When she was only two years old, her mother had died of a monster attack, she had lived in France then, a place close to her heart, and she was French, though she spoke with an American accent her uncle Sven had taken her to New York when her mother had passed to raise her. When it was time for her to go to camp, her Sven had taken her and had been killed along the way by a hydra attack. This had been very traumatic, Intrepide couldn't fight the hydra back, and Sven had died defeating it. She felt so guilty, and totally blamed herself for everything that happened. The attack had left her with a thin scar down her left cheek, which most people thought was cool, but to her, it was just a painful reminder of the havoc and misery she created. She tucked her long, ebony hair behind her ear as she blinked tears out of her emerald eyes, and made her way down to the dining pavilion.

It was just another day at Camp Half-Blood for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Minotaur

The mess hall was brilliant, full of heavy oak tables, one for each cabin. It was always bustling with life, especially at the peak times for meals.

It was nine o'clock, and practically everyone was there. There was a huge amount of people pushing past, waiting to get food, getting food and trying to cram it down their mouths if they were late for an early morning battle defence class or something of the sort.

Intrepide hated this part of the day. She mostly stayed away from people, but seeing as food was necessary, she had to be part of this overcrowded gathering. She trudged back to her table, breakfast in tow, hurled a spoonful of her cereal into the fire for her father, Ares, and proceeded to sit down. She exchanged some passing remarks with her siblings, but mostly kept to herself, wanting to hurry up, get out of the throng and proceed to her archery class, where she could focus solely on fighting.

William and Jake both loved and hated breakfast, they were best friends, and being from different cabins, they had to sit on different tables. This was sometimes a good thing though, as they had a chance to socialize with their brothers and sisters, whom they both cared for a lot. Plus, breakfast as food, and the food at camp was pretty great- another good thing. From their previous run, the boys were slightly panting as they jogged jovially to their tables. 'See you in a bit, Will.' shouted Jake as they began to depart. 'Yeah, see you in ancient Greek!' William replied.

Kristina was quite a sociable girl, and mealtimes meant a time to speak to her friends and siblings. She had brushed her black bob down and wore a camp T-shirt and jeans. She meandered down the path to camp and smiled as she saw it was a beautiful day, the sun was out and the sky was a lovely shade of powdery blue, there was hardly a cloud in the sky, but there was a pleasant breeze. She breathed in the fresh air with the lingering scent of strawberries.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she waved to Lola. She waved back and skipped in a bright fashion up to Kristina. 'Hey! Well done for remembering to meet me here, I thought you would forget all together that we had the dreaded lava wall after breakfast!' that was one of Kristina's poorer traits, she was quite forgetful. Lola was as enthusiastic and bright as usual. She always thought of the positives and was a generally optimistic person. Kristina was never jealous of her looks, but she had a natural air of prettiness about her, and a wonderful bright glow. Kristina also liked Lola due to the fact that she wasn't at all like the other Aphrodite kids, just a generally nice person. She did love to read those romantic novels though, must be her Aphrodite genes coming through.

Lola was always trying to convince Kristina to get a boyfriend. She was in love with the idea of love in most respects. Lola had a boyfriend, whom Kristina fully approved of. He was a lovely boy, a son of Athena, his name was Cassian Blackwood and Lola was very comfortable with him, they had been together since they were 14, and were the camps top bet on getting married when they were older. Kristina never got tired of Lola suggesting it; she would always try to find a way to sneak the topic into their conversations, which was always thoroughly amusing.

Kristina replied to Lola's comment 'I know Lola, I'm surprised myself to be honest!' She giggled to herself and replied 'do you want to go grab some breakfast before we go then?'

'Yeah, I'm starving!' Kristina exclaimed.

The two girls chattered as they chose what to have for breakfast and told their cups what beverages they would like to drink. They split to go to their separate tables, Apollo and Aphrodite, after a few brief exchanges of comments of what Chiron would put them through on the lava wall today.

It was quarter past nine when everything turned bad. All the demi-gods would totally agree that it was a complete surprise; nobody would have ever expected this.

The ground started to rumble slightly, demi-gods from all tables stood up to take a look around. Then suddenly a roar erupted that cut through the air like a jagged knife. The mess hall went into a frantic panic as demi-gods drew their weapons, or went over to the younger demi-gods to try and protect them. Then suddenly, from the forest opposite, a dark shadow emerged, then another almighty powerful roar. As standing right there, in camp half-blood grounds, out of the forest, was a Minotaur.

(A/N: Hi guys, sorry that it has been ages since I updated this story. My laptop memory was completely wiped, so all of my plans for this story were completely gone too. Obviously I still have a pretty good idea of the characters, but those people who submitted their characters that are featured so far in the story, it would be such a hugely massive help if you could review this or pm me more details about the character as the ones I had written have been lost! I decided to start the story again thanks to Snakebites-Chan!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and we will get to meet Lola's wonderful boyfriend Cassian shortly! Your reviews make my day guys, and considering I have to go back to school in 2 days I need a pick me-up! Thanks again for reading

Grace (Flora-Aurora) xx)


End file.
